SpoonyBard284's Weapon User Ideas
SpoonyBard284 Dragonfly Hardpoint: Heavy Damage: Carries a Pin Level requirement: 30 Type: Drone Reload: 30 seconds (deploys up to three drones) Clip size: 3 Smart Reload: True Range: 100 meters Requires lock-on: True Additional description: Deploys up to three drones that wanders within a 100 meters range. Each drone carries a Pin that automatically aims and shoots at enemies. Smart targeting systems allow rockets to be aimed before a moving bot. Price: 10000 Dragonfly components Arbiter Hardpoint: Heavy Damage: Around that of a Trebuchet. Level requirement: 30 Type: Energy Reload: 10 seconds Clip size: 1 Smart Reload: False Range: 400 meters Requires lock-on: True Additional description: Fires a bouncing pulse that is heavily affected by gravity. Pulse may bounce up to five times. Smart targeting system calculates pulse trajectory and automatically aims at the enemy when locked on. Each bounce increases pulse damage by 7%. Price: 3000 Au Umad, campers? Hardpoint: Heavy Damage: same as Trident Level requirement: 30 Type: Rocket Reload: 15 seconds Clip size: 3 Smart Reload: True Range: 600 meters to 1200 meters Requires lock-on: False Additional description: A Trident with twice the range but 150% of its reload time. Cannot be used within 600 meters because that would be heresy. Umad, campers? Price: Free; anyone is eligible for this treat. Gladius Hardpoint: Light Damage:'''5 times as much as Gekko '''Level requirement: 30 Type: Melee Reload:'''5 seconds '''Clip size: 1 Smart Reload: False Range: 300 meters (launch), 10 meters (melee) Requires lock-on: False Additional description: A launchable blade with a motorized chain edge. Does maximum damage when brought into direct contact with enemy bots. Price: 750 gold Heavy Shocktrain Hardpoint: Heavy Damage: —— Level requirement: 30 Type: Energy Reload: 15 seconds Clip size: 1 Smart Reload: False Range: 300 meters Requires lock-on: False Additional description: Fires a particle beam that annihilates everything in its path. The beam has an infinite pierce and bounces off of walls once. Vertical aiming is enabled for this weapon as it cannot lock onto enemies. This weapon will constantly emit a laser pointing at solid terrain directly in front of the center of the robot, improving the user's aiming abilities while serving as a warning for the enemies. This aiming device, however, lacks the ability to calculate beam trajectory after hitting terrain or obstacles. Once the beam passes through an enemy, it will deal damage equivalent to 50% of the target's current HP and grant the target a 90% damage reduction from all sources for 7 seconds. If target is at 25% of its current HP, one-hit KO instead. Ignores all shields. Each additional Heavy Shocktrain equipped will add one more bounce and 100 meters to the range, but does not deal additional damage. Bounces may exceed weapon range by 150 meters. Price: 10k Heavy Shocktrain components Steamhammer Hardpoint: Heavy Base damage(lvl 5): 15K Level requirement: 30 Type: Firearm Reload: 10 seconds Clip size: 4 Smart Reload: False Range: 300 meters Requires lock-on: False Rate of fire: 0.5 cartridges per second Dispersion angle: 0.04 Additional description: Decently accurate shotgun that deals terrifying damage to targets and shreds physical shields within seconds. Vulnerable while reloading. Price: 1500 Au